


Discovery (Both About The World And Ourselves)

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, Stargazing, no beta we die like optimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Skyfire thought they agreed it was interface time. He did not know Starscream was asexual.Starscream didn't know either.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Discovery (Both About The World And Ourselves)

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Skyfire mused as they stared at the night sky.

"I suppose Solus Blue is not the most ambitious destination, being next star over, but... it does look quite nice." Starscream replied, which probably translated to 'This is in my top 10 best sights I've seen in my life'.

They stared on, from the mostly silicon-based planet of Velocitron, a fairly new Cybertronian colony. There weren't too many settlers here yet, so many of the great plains remained empty, creating a perfect place to stargaze with a conjunx endura.

"Can you spot Homestar from here?" the shuttle asked casually.

"Of course." the seeker replied. "It's over there," he pointed. "in the middle of that spiral-like constellation."

"Yeah." came the reply and they fell into a comfortable silence once again. 

"You know, it's technically not a constellation if noone named it yet." the bigger mech then continued.

Starscream looked at him, then at the sky again. His faceplate was calculative, the expression he made when he was considering a crazy experiment or something of the sort.

"But these are all stars you see on Cybertron. The one in the center is obviously Homestar and then the spiral around it are stars that make up constellations of Turbofox, Great Trine and Solus' Forge." the seeker argued.

"Well, but the shapes aren't the same anymore, are they?" Skyfire argued back and silence fell once more.

He thought the conversation was over, but apparently not in his partner's processor.

"So since we came here for documentation..." the seeker started carefully. "Could we technically name this constellation, given the glitched locals seem to not have bothered?" he questioned, a hint of newsparklish excitement in his voice.

The shuttle smirked and replied "I don't see why not." and proceeded to take a photo onto his research datapad.

"The Homeward Spiral." Starscream said with that glint in his optic that made him look so endearing.

Skyfire wrote it down, and just a miliklik later, kissed his partner.

For just a moment, it looked like the seeker's circuits have shorted from the surprise. Then, with a confident smirk, he kissed back, longer, with his trademark passion he poured into just about everything.

The shuttle melted into it, his hands wandering onto his partner's torso, exploring the smooth and slick frame characteristic of a seeker, to which Starscream wrapped his servos around the bigger mech, or, well, as far as he could.

Skyfire felt his interface protocols kick in, and, oh Primus, was this going to be their first frag? Well, the occasion and scenery surely seemed worthy, so did the beauty of light reflecting off of Starscream's faceplate as the smaller mech smiled warmly.

One of the shuttle's servos went up to caress the seeker's wings, to which he leaned in, his expression being a pure smile, almost as if the act tickled him.

Then, his other servo went down, under the beautiful mech's aft, and then forward to the sealed interface panel and--

Starscream shrieked in surprise and all but jumped away.

Skyfire was confused. One second he was accepting, the other physically escaping him?

"What the frag, Sky!?" the seeker questioned, his malfunctioning voicebox going a pitch too high. The tone was full of annoyance, no big surprise there, and... something else. "I thought we were cuddling??"

"M-my, uh, interface protocols turned on." the shuttle stuttered. "Didn't yours?" he asked meekly.

"Wh--... No! Are you malfunctioning? Don't you control your protocols?" the seeker seemed utterly confused.

Well, now Skyfire was confused too.

"No...? It just happens on its own? And from what I understand, that's how most mechs have it. You don't...?"

Starscream's wings dropped slowly, as his angry expression melted into a panicky one.

"You mean..." his pitch went so high, it was basically glitching out. Skyfire got used to his partner's voicebox malfunctioning with emotion, but he rarely heard it this bad. Last time was when they learned Skywarp had had a bad crash and was at a medic's, functioning, but offline. He must be distressed for some reason. "You mean I'm malfunctioning?" the seeker finished and covered his faceplate as his cooling fans sped up.

"No, no, my only malfunction is my blasted voicebox, which doesn't matter. I'm otherwise perfect. I'm not glitched, I'm not..." he started mumbling to himself.

Skyfire shot up and wrapped his servos around the smaller bot. He could feel the other's erratic sparkbeat against his lower torso.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, Star. Let's sit down," he said and steered his partner into sitting with him, in his lap.

He expected in the back of his processor for his forgotten protocols to remind themselves as the seeker's aft was against his interface panel, but it seemed like they disengaged seeing the smaller mech's distress.

"I'll search the Interweb for interface protocol malfunction, ok?" he said as he opened the browser on his datapad and typed the phrase in with one servo, gently petting Starscream's cockpit with the other.

"It's not a malfunction." the seeker grumbled, his fear at least subdued now. Good, that Skyfire was used to, and somewhat knew how to deal with.

He kept the soothing pace while scrolling through search results.

He clicked on a post on a site meant for asking questions saying 'My interface protocols seem to never activate on their own. Should I see a doctor?'

The top response was... interesting.

"Hey Star, listen to this one. Quote, some bots just don't get this need. There isn't necessarily anything wrong with them. They identify as asexuals. It's also observed in other species, organic or otherwise, that reproduce sexually and are sentient." Skyfire read out.

Starscream's wings rose just a bit, but the silence stayed.

The stars of Homeward Spiral shimmered on.

"I told you I'm not glitched." the seeker finally stated, with his usual mightier-than-thou defensive tone.

"Yeah, seems not." the shuttle replied, letting the snarky voice slide for once.

Then Starscream actually smirked. "In fact, it's an upgrade. I am immune to your sexy trickery, but you're not to mine." he said and giggled deviously in his Starscreamy way.

"Yeah, right." Skyfire chuckled as he saw the mech he knew and loved coming back to himself.

The seeker shot up and wiggled his hips 'seductively'.

"It's too short after seeing you panic. You're currently just cute." the shuttle said honestly.

"I don't panic!" he exclaimed. After a beat of silenve he added "Ok, maybe sometimes. But only for viable reasons."

Was this... a viable enough reason for him? Because he might have had no interface protocols?

"Were you... insecure?" Skyfire asked worriedly.

Staracream looked away and was silent for a beat. Then he murmured a reluctant "maybe."

The shuttle got up and wrapped his massive servo around his partner's shoulders.

"You know, to me you're perfect the way you are, Star." Skyfire murmured softly. "The 'blasted' voicebox and asexuality and even stubborness included."

A rare soft smile tugged at the seeker's lips. The two looked at the starry sky, which was slowly turning into a dawn.

"We can still kiss though." Starscream piped up.

"Is that your way of saying 'I love you'?" The bigger mech teased.

"Shut your intake, Sky." came the reply, as he stood on the tips of his pedes and gave a quick kiss on the lipplates.

Skyfire bent down to kiss back.

And thus, their trip to a new planet in a far-away star could go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting? How dare you assume-- yeah, ok, ur right, I kinda am.  
> This fic was in my head for some time now. I hope ot turned out okay!


End file.
